1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transportable utility chairs particularly useful for the beach and other recreational uses. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a utility chair that, when folded, is also useful as a carry-all.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Utility chairs for beach or other recreational use are well known in the art. The need to transport such chairs by hand has led to recurrent attempts to attain new and useful alternative, folded structures having independent utility. A favored alternate configuration has been that of a baggage carry-all-and-chair. Examples of such prior art convertible chairs are shown in U.S. Pat. Ser. Nos. 3,309,134 of Roberts for "Interchangeable Luggage-Chair Structure," 2,398,478 of Valenti for "Combination Valise and Chair," 3,947,903 of Menke for "Folding Couch for Beach or Camping," 3,662,932 of Kerschner for "Pack Convertible to Stool," and 2,915,154 of Holder for "Combination Seat and Carrying Bag."
The convertible chair-baggage carry-all combinations of the prior art have generally been characterised by complexity of structure and/or application and inadequacy of essential features.